What Is Normal?
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: AU Max, Zack and Ariel are living in a town on Long Island. Nick, Jeff, and Monique are new to town. Follow the lives of these six as they live the lives of normal teenagers; as normal as being a teenager is… ***NOTICE DATES ON TOP OF THE CHAPTERS!***
1. Chapter 1:The Proposal

_**Chapter One—The Offer**_

_**June 2010**_

Max was sitting at the table, eating her lunch. Although she was sitting with her friends, she was not talking, only half-listening to the gossip that she, honestly, didn't give a crap about. The other half of her attention was to the last chapter of the book she had been reading for so long and had put so many hours into. Suddenly her friends go silent. She did not care, but when Allie elbowed her in the ribs, she looked up to see Allie pointing behind her.

Max turns to see what the sudden silence was caused by and a stunning boy with a single purple rose was standing behind her. She recognized the rose, but realized that the flower was not the issue at hand.

"Nick…what are you doing?" Max asks in a whisper.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." The brilliant, tall, dark, and handsome young man responded. "I have a very important question for you."

Max nervously shifts in her seat, uncomfortable with everyone around her staring. She had not realized, but the entire lunch room had gone silent during the initial exchange. All eyes were on the two of them. She did not like it one bit.

Nick, with that beautiful smile started speaking again. "Max. Will you go out with me?"

_**Okay, I know that some of you are upset with me because I haven't updated my other fanfiction, but I think I outgrew it. It was a little too fluffy, and a little too perfect to be true. This story is, I feel, more realistic, and will touch a lot more people. If I do have time, I will try to save my other story, and maybe go in and fix all of my grammar, but for now, I hope you enjoy my new story.**_

_**A lot has changed since I last updated. I have matured, mentally, and artistically. I hope you will gain from my story.**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	2. Chapter 2: Schedule

_(***Quick AN: Take note of time change. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: AdrianaJ***)_

_**Chapter 2—Schedule**_

**September 2009**

Max was sitting on her bed, waiting. On her right was her cell phone, on the highest volume, waiting for the call. To her left, her school schedule. And in front of her was a present from her sister.

Ariel was very intuitive. Max could never keep a secret from her. Therefore, she was not shocked anymore when Ariel knew exactly what to get her. She had felt the present, and it felt like a stack of books. As much as she wanted to rip apart the paper to see what was inside, she knew that she should not. Her first clue was the little note that was placed on top of the stack.

Dear Max,

Whatever you do, do not open the present until you talk to Allie. I don't want you getting sucked in like last time. I know you will enjoy them. Love you.

3, Ariel

Short, sweet and to the point, the way she liked things. The last time she received a really good book from her sister, she had gotten so into the book, that she missed her mother calling her. She had a friend drive her home from work, and had accidentally left her keys at home. Max, having not picked up her phone, got in A LOT of trouble, as one could have guessed.

Max's phone announced that she had received a text, and was snatched by Max before the short notification finished playing. She quickly read the text:

_Hey Max, we just landed, I will call you as soon as I get off the plane.=]_

Max grunted, upset that she had to just sit around. Of course, she did not HAVE to, but she was excited to talk to Allie. Allie was Max's best friend. They had been friends since kindergarten, and felt like she had been missing her other half all summer. Allie and her family had gone away to some Caribbean island for two months. Although they talked once a week, it was not enough.

Max got up and out of her bed, and proceeded to walk out of her room and down the hall to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She was halfway there however when she heard her phone ring. Max made a quick 180 and sprinted into her room, and practically tackled her bed. She swooped up her phone and hit the "talk" button.

"I've missed you soooooo much!" Just hearing Allie's voice on the other end, knowing that she was back on Long Island, made Max smile from ear to ear.

The two chatted for about a half an hour, approximately the time it takes to get from the airport to Allie's home. "I'll go sort through the mail, I will call you back as soon as I find it."

The two hung up. Allie went to go find her schedule, to see if the two were in any of the same classes. The only important class was lunch, the others would be nice, but everything would be amazing if they just had lunch together.

About five minutes later, Max's phone rang, and Max immediately asked, "So? Sixth period lunch or not?"

The call was not from her beloved best friend though. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't open your present yet." Ariel responded.

"Of course not. You specifically told me not to."

"Okay, Okay, just making sure. Good to see that you've gotten in touch with Allie. I won't keep you. Talk to you later."

"Okay, I promise I'll call you by the end of the day."

"Yea, unless you get into those books. I love you sis."

"That's not very nice." Max's phone started beeping in her ear. "Oh! Allie's calling! I love you too. Bye!"

Max did not wait for a response. She quickly proceeded to switch calls to her best friend.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT LUNCH PERIOD I HAVE!" Allie excitedly announced on the other end of the phone.

The two girls proceeded to scream and dance and party like there was no tomorrow. After they had finished though, they went through the rest of their schedules. The two also had science together first period, and art ninth.

"This is perfect!" Allie said. "Since my parents got me my own car, we can go to school together and we don't have to worry about being on a stinky old bus with all of those nasty freshmen! This is going to be the BEST year ever! SEN10RS! By the way," Allie added, "did you hear about the new kids?"

"Yea, didn't they move in next to Rachel?"

"Yea. There are two boys, both of them will be seniors, and a younger girl. None of them look the same though, so they're probably adopted."

"How do you know that they aren't half-siblings or something?"

Allie let out a sigh and said, "Max. One of the boys is tall, dark and handsome; the other has strawberry blonde hair. The girl is black. So either there was some major cheating going on, some major divorcing going on, or they were adopted. I think choice three is the best."

"I guess so. You never know though. Maybe the dad is a major man-whore?"

"Maybe, but why would you assume that the dad's a slut and not the mom?" Allie asked, very curious to hear the answer.

"I don't know, it just felt right."

The two girls continued their conversation for another hour before Allie said she had to go unpack. It was 8:00pm, and the two needed to get ready for their first day of their last year of high school. Max was, of course, already packed like the "nerd" her peers had convinced her she was, but she was not about to flaunt that.

The girls hang up, and Max sits up in her bed and crosses her legs. On her right was her cell phone. To her left, her school schedule. And in front of her was a present from her sister.

_**Okay! So, just to clear things up, always take note of the date at the top of the page. Other than that…I just have to do the disclaimer thing…sigh…**_

_**I, JennyPenny1014, do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters found in the Maximum Ride Series by our lovely Mr. James Patterson. **_

_**I, JennyPenny1014, do however own the plot and OCs that originate from the scary little place I call my imagination.**_

_**Now that we have got that settled, thanks to all that reviewed, and I can't wait to post the next chapter for you guys!**_

_***JennyPenny1014***_


End file.
